One Day to Enjoy
by Alice Scott Oneechan
Summary: The Doctor decides to surprise Jack, taking him to a very special place.


Jack/10 – Friendship – Disney (HayleyPiper's request)

* * *

It was a sunny winter day in Orlando, the parks were not crowded since american children had school and because it didn't pass 10 in the morning.

The first tram of the day arrived at Magic Kingdom, its passengers were kids, fathers, mothers, grandparents, teenagers, young adults, couples, foreigners and so many others.

None of them heard the sound of the TARDIS approaching and none of them saw the big blue police box materializing next to the entrance. The door opened and the Doctor peeked outside a wide smirk crossed his face. He turned around and opened the TARDIS door completely making a sign to his companion to go out first.

Jack walked out and the first thing he saw was the enormous lake that separated the park and the resort. The human knew exactly where he was. Jack smiled.

"I tried to set for the 51st century, but apparently the TARDIS is too accustumed to the 21st..." The Doctor interrupted himself when he saw Jack's smile and watery eyes, it didn't matter.

"The last time I was here I was ten, Doctor"

But the Time-Lord didn't want to know about his childhood, he didn't want memories, so he pushed Jack uphill, to the entrance of Main Street USA.

The duplicate of the street was adorable, flowers all the way down, small stores designed to catch the attention, ice cream parloures and snack bars.

"Brilliant! What a genius, thinking about all of this" Said the Doctor "Walt thought of everything and then claimed it was because of the mouse, not himself."

"It sounds like you actually knew him, Doctor"

"What makes you think I didn't?" the Time-Lord's clever smirk was back "Did you know he... Oh look, ice cream!"

The Doctor dashed to the tent, greeted the woman taking care of it and asked for an ice cream sandwich.

"Can you pay for me, Jack? You know about my relation with money." He asked with na embarressed smile.

Jack sighed and reached for his wallet, he asked the woman one and payed. The Doctor received his ice cream and opened the package, he looked like a child more than the kids there. The sandwich was basically vanilla ice cream in the middle of two dark biscuits shapped like Mickey Mouse.

The street ended and they were in front of Cinderella castle,the statue of Walt and his mouse and the gates to each area of the park: Adventureland, Frontierland, Tomorrowland, Mickey's Toontown Fair, Liberty Square and Fantasyland.

"Where do you want to begin?" Asked the Doctor, his mouth full of biscuit and ice cream, and one of Mickey's ear was gone.

"Hm~..." Jack bited the sandwich and began to analize his options; after about 40 seconds he decided, and rushed ahead without telling his Doctor.

"Hey! Wait, that's not fair!" Shouted the spaceman, following the other.

They ran, laughing, directly to the gates of Frontierland. They felt like children once again but I guess it can't be blamed, the whole atmosphere of the place did that to people. There were no monsters to be fought, with an exception of the make believe ones, and they knew everything was going to be alright, there was only the next ride.

Splash Mountain; Hauted Mansion, Space Mountain, Mickey's Philharmagic; Pirates of the Caribbean, and many many others. The Time-Lord and the immortal Human rode in every single one of them, they laughed, they screamed and sometimes they even cried. Disney World is a place that really messes up with our emotions.

It was night already, the castle was all lighten up and the show was ending. Both men sat on the pavement, the Doctor was wearing the Sorcerer's Apprentice Hat and Jack was wearing Goofy's.

"What a day!" Said Jack

"Impossibly more tirying than saving Earth."

They laughed. Neither of them could remember a day they had laughed this much. Stopping to breath they payed attention to the ending song of the show.

I can show you the world

Take you wonder by wonder

"Amazingly accurate." Jack smiled

The Doctor giggled. And as everyone else, they couldn't control themselves and started singing along.

"On a Magic Carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming..."

Eventually the song ended and people walked out of the park. The travellers followed the crowd. As the others went back to the tram, they entered the TARDIS.

" I hope you didn't miss me, darling"

They sat for a moment in the sofa next to the panel, the Doctor was already thinking of a place to go, when he felt an extra weight on his left shoulder. Jack had fell asleep.

"Yes, of course. Only one heart." His smile was warm and comprehensive

Maybe a little break would be good for them both.


End file.
